


hold me close before we part my dear

by CloroxFlavoredDonuts



Category: not part of a fandom its just random poetry
Genre: Gen, also no i am not in love, as well as elements of piano man???, i just felt like spilling words and waxing poetic, like almost a combo of making love out of nothing at all by air supply, so i have no clue the goal of this, so im posting it on here, the rhythm in my head was a combo of sorts, this is just some random poetry thing i made on tumblr super spontaneously but i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloroxFlavoredDonuts/pseuds/CloroxFlavoredDonuts
Summary: just some random thing i posted to my tumblr, felt like waxing poetic and this felt calming to type so expect more in the future 👀





	hold me close before we part my dear

we leaped and sprung in summer springs

with you being the wind beneath my wings

and i could not help but be in love

you held me close in cold dark nights

the rain pouring causing us a fright

but your warmth acted as a shield to the scare

ill miss you when you have to leave

oh please my dear it makes me grieve

that i have to see you walk away so blue

i hope you know that ill never be through

until my quest is finished of loving you

so please just hold my hand with me this once

cause the nights are dark and the days arent better

we’ll sit at the fire and tell stories together

but once you part they feel empty and i get bored

just hold me here till the dawn shall break

i will love you dear i promise im no snake

yet you not being here feels so lonesome to me

hold me

hold me close as the sun sets

oh please my dear

we are not done yet

why must you part

why must i greive

why must we sit here fiddling with sleeves

once the sun rises i hope to see you again.


End file.
